


Broken

by fortheloveoflestrade



Category: Castle
Genre: Comfort fic, F/M, I don't know how, rick is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveoflestrade/pseuds/fortheloveoflestrade





	Broken

A silent wave of deep, aching pain wakes him, and he feels as if he is sinking in it. Then he opens his eyes and sees her.

The jamb is fit snugly between her shoulder blades as she leans back against it. She relaxes and her shoulders fall back a fraction.

Her head rests against the frame, tilted up with her eyes closed. She takes a full breath, her chest rising and falling in a way that makes him heave a shaky sigh.

She hears him, opens her eyes, and she tenses again—but tries to hide it.

She turns in the doorway. “Hey,” she speaks softly. Her shoulder and her hip are her only contact points with the dark wood now, and they are what ground her to her spot, to this very moment. The feel of the flat mahogany against her is her anchor.

“Hey,” he chokes back. It’s clear how damaged he is.

The sound of his voice does what it’s always done to her, but it in combination with the sound of such pain makes her stomach clench and she flattens herself completely into the doorjamb.

“How are you feeling?” she asks.

“Better, now,” he replies with a weak smile. It’s not entirely a lie—while his body aches all over with unspeakable pain, just the sight of her pushes all that back a bit.

She returns it.

“You really scared me, you know.”

His face turns somber. “I know,” he whispers. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Rick,” she says, stepping away from the door altogether now and making her way to his side. “Don’t be.”


End file.
